


Body and Soul

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Line marked with an * is a direct quote from Half-Blood Prince.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Line marked with an * is a direct quote from Half-Blood Prince.

Harry sat next to Luna at the long table the Weasleys had carried into the garden for his birthday party. Ron and Ginny had started a Quidditch game after lunch but Harry had opted out, claiming he'd eaten too much and it wasn't far from the truth.

At the far end of the table, Hermione was off picking Bill's brain about cursebreaking. Harry considered trying to rescue him but when he looked at them it seemed as if Bill was thoroughly enjoying their conversation.

"I don't think you should be an Auror, Harry," said Luna unexpectedly.*

Harry blinked. Luna had said this to him before, sixth year, and he'd dismissed it at the time but now that Voldemort was gone and he was unsure just what he wanted to do, he listened more closely.

"Why's that, Luna?" he asked turning to face her. 

"You don't mind fighting but your greatest strengths lie elsewhere." She looked at him and he knew she could see right through him. She'd always had that uncanny talent for seeing something which others did not, especially when it mattered most. 

Sitting beside her, nothing else weighing on his mind, Harry realised how very lovely she was. Not attractive in a Lavender Brown sort of way but Harry didn't need that. He wanted someone that understood him…effortlessly.

He reached out and touched one tendril of her long, dark blond hair. She turned toward him with kind eyes and a soft smile. 

Harry stood. "Want to go for a walk?" 

"I know a place. It's just down the lane." Luna pushed back her chair, took his hand, and Harry's heart beat a little faster.


End file.
